Protein skimmers are often used in aquarium applications to remove or filter protein suspended in aquarium water. During operation of a protein skimmer, air bubbles are used as a vehicle to remove the protein from the water. Protein that is suspended in the water collects on the surface of the bubbles as the bubbles move through the water. Subsequently, the protein-covered bubbles are skimmed off the surface of the water.
The effectiveness of the protein removal process is in part dependent on the magnitude of the contact area between the surface of the bubbles and the water. Therefore, increasing the number of bubbles in the water and/or the size of the bubbles generally increases the effectiveness of the protein filtering. The effectiveness of the protein filtering is also in part dependent on the time in which the bubbles are in contact with the water, i.e., the dwell time of the bubbles in the water. Slowing down the natural vertical rise of the bubbles in the water therefore also generally increases the effectiveness of the protein filtering.
Though many improvements in protein skimmers have been made over the years, further improvements are desirable. For example, it is especially desirable to provide an improved protein skimmer that is more effective and efficient in removing protein, less complex and more reliable, and less noisy and more energy efficient.